


New beginnings and farewells

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Gen, I Didn’t Think Tagging Would Be This Hard, I already miss Lunchclub, Jschlatt has ram ears, Lunch Club - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i have no idea how to make you sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As Schlatt nears his end, he remembers the old days.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Carson King, Jschlatt & Cooper Schulz, Jschlatt & Noah | Hugbox, Jschlatt & Ted Nivison, Jschlatt & Travis | Traves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113
Collections: Anonymous





	New beginnings and farewells

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to make you sad, and for that I am sorry. I’m also sorry because I didn’t read it after I finished it.

Schlatt dazed at the colors around him. For a moment he forgot where he was, as what he thought was a wall of color filled his vision. his blinking did nothing to get rid of the splash of color.

——

“We’ll see each other again, right?”

Travis was always the baby of the group. His giggles and his short stature, his voice higher than average with a brain that lacked common sense.

“Yeah, of course.” But despite this, he was still as sharp as a blade when he wanted to be. He knew Travis didn’t believe him. Not when the atmosphere was too tense and suffocating for it to be a temporary farewell.

Not when all five faces of their friends shared the same disconsolate expression.

——

His disorientation only grew when a hard surface hit his back, the wind knocking out of him, and a pain sliding up his spine. When he opened his eyes again the colors had faded, and all he could see was the bright blue sky.

——-

“Yeah, I don’t see why we wouldn’t,” Ted spoke up, his voice confident and seemingly unfazed.

Ted was like...The dad of the group. The crazy uncle, they’d often joke. He was tall and intimidating with a few loose screws. Though that only seemed to add to his character. He made dad jokes and talked in weird voices that somehow made them all laugh, despite the fact they’d get old.

He was good at improv and acting, but when you're trying to put up a face around people you’ve been so incredibly close to for so long, they can see through it.

———

It was bright. Too bright to feel this tired. The ringing in his ear dulled down, and he could hear screams that reminded him of the kid down the hall. When he’d been particularly hard on him, and he’d wake up screaming for his best friend.

———-

“Exactly-”

“ **Stop it.** ”

Cooper was the older brother. The type to keep anger rolled up until he’d explode at an unlucky bystander. He skated and he smoked, and he made sure everyone was okay, even if it was disguised as an annoyed complaint.

“Cooper…” One of them mumbled, his hands were shaking, and his shoulders trembling.

“Shut up! Shut up! You- you keep acting like everything is okay! Like- like- like I don’t know, the place we met- our home- isn’t being shut down in a few days. I- We know this is the last time we’ll be seeing each other and we’re lying to each other while doing it!”

———

He was really tired. The broken scream right in his ear was beginning to annoy him. He just wanted to get some shut eye for a moment.

“TUBBO”

———

“Okay, okay, Cooper we can- we’ll be honest. Just calm down.” Carson soothed, his hands raised in front of him. Carson...Was like a mom with an alcohol problem. He was caring but sometimes acted like he was in his own world. Maybe a cousin who you constantly bother about the games on his phone. “I know, this is hard. Our server is being shut down in a few days, but we need to stay level headed. This- this might be our last goodbyes.” Carson admitted what no one else wanted to confirm. Schlatt felt his ear twitch, the golden clip on it swaying back and forth. Cooper nodded, his arms hugging himself.

———

His eyes opened again, the blue of the sky and the white of the clouds blurred together. He could feel a slight burn tingle around his hands, and his shoulders.

——-

“I’m gonna miss you guys.” Charlie said after a moment. His voice sounding short winded as a chuckle escaped his lips. Charlie was like an annoying family friend that you couldn’t seem to get rid of. It wasn’t like you wanted to, but all the jokes directed at him were about how much you hated him. He was always telling clever jokes that somehow managed to impress you. But right now, as they stand in front of a portal leading them to different areas of the world, all he wore was a solemn expression.

——-

it was quiet now. Or maybe there were little noises he couldn’t register in his disoriented state. Everything felt cloudy and confusing and he just wanted to sleep He could feel something makes its way under him. It was an odd feeling, the back of his suit jacket sticking to his back and making a chill run down his spine despite the obvious warmth.

\--------

“Group hug?” Noah asked, his arms already spread out. Noah was like a friend Cooper brought home, and just never left. He was an enigma. The guy they all secretly thought committed a murder or a bank robbery. Despite barely knowing where he came from, they still accepted him into the group with open arms.

\--------

Schlatt found himself not being able to move when he tried to see what liquid was reaching his arms. Maybe this was a sign he needed to sleep. He's been up for a little too long, and the nation can continue without him for a few hours. He’ll just rest his eyes for a few hours.

\---------

Travis was the first to wrap his arms around Noah, which was no surprise. Charlie followed shortly after, his chest pressed against Noah’s side, and his arms wrapped around both Travis’s and Noah’s backs. Ted and Carson looked at each other before joining. Their tall stature made them bend down a little, but they didn't seem to notice. Schlatt was hesitant, never one for hugs but this was an exception. He nuzzled his head on Travis’s shoulder and felt Ted move his arm to rest on his back. Cooper was the last one standing outside the hug. He was always like that, needing to be pulled into physical affection because he was always ”too cool” for it. When he was finally at arm's length, Carson pulled him in.

They all had different places to go and different goals to be completed, but wherever they went, no matter how far or for how long, they would always be a family of seven.


End file.
